


Baby and Her Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human!Impala - Freeform, Team Free Will as teenage brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam have an adoptive mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby and Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr human!Impala post: http://you-have-been-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/60891247900/doyoufancythedancy-believeitgirl

 

"Come on, you three. Stop wasting time." The small but powerful black woman glared at her adopted boys. The three teenagers looked at her, leaving off teasing each other, and came, Sam giving Dean a punch on the shoulder as the walked by. She cuffed him upside the head as he walked by, just enough to smart. He rubbed the back of his head and shot her a glare. She just rolled her eyes. "Get in the car."

The '67 Impala was her pride and joy. Dean, as the oldest, sat in the front seat, which was good, because it meant the less rowdy two could keep each other company without the green-eyed menace riling them up. 

"Can I pick the music today?" Cas asked, leaning forward from the driver's side seat. 

"No, Cas, you picked it yesterday. It's Sam's turn." The youngest brother grinned and rummaged in his bag for a tape. He handed it up and she popped it in the player before starting the car. 

"Where are we going?" Cas asked. He was fifteen, the nice two year split between Dean and Sam, and curious as a kitten, bright blue eyes sparkling. 

"It's a surprise," she said, smiling at him in the rearview. Dean groaned. 

"I hate surprises." He leaned his head against the window as the music started and they pulled out of the driveway. He stared at the cassette player, a murderous look on his face, before turning around to look at his little brother. 

"Really, Sam? Green Day?"  

"What? Time of Your Life is a good song." The thirteen year old stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Cas stared out the window as his brothers bickered over music until finally the adult in the car got sick of it. 

"Sit down and be quiet or so help me, I'm taking you both off music privilege for two weeks!" That shut them up, and the two settled back in their seats. Cas shot her a wry grin. She glanced up to see it and smiled back before turning back to the road. 

It was quiet for the rest of the two-hour ride. Sam pulled out his book (he was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the umpteenth time) and Dean took a nap. Cas just looked out the window, lost in thought. She was glad for the quiet. 

Finally they arrived at their destination. Sam was roused from his book, and Dean from his nap. Cas was already out of the car and running towards the old house. A familiar face stood on the porch, which was quickly joined by two more. 

"Jo! Bobby! Ellen!" he yelled, as the older man caught the youngster in a hug. Sam quickly followed and was tackled by Jo, as Ellen ruffled Dean's hair. The boys' adoptive mom got out of the car, grinning at the six, and headed up to the porch. Sam turned to her. 

"Why didn't you tell us we were coming to Uncle Bobby's?" he demanded. 

"I told you, it was a surprise. Hello Bobby, Ellen. Jo." 

"Hello, darlin'," Ellen said, grinning, and pulled the shorter woman into a hug. 

"Thank your mother, kids," Bobby chided them. "She's the one who arranged this." 

The three teenage boys turned, even Dean, and said, "thanks, Baby." 

"You're welcome. Now grab your bags; they're in the trunk."

"Why?" Cas asked. 

"We're staying for a week!" she said, grinning. The four kids, Jo included, cheered, and ran to the car. Bobby turned to her. 

"Thanks for bringin' 'em, Baby. I've been missing those rascal boys of yours," Bobby said as the three adults headed inside for coffee. 

"You're welcome. They've missed you too, Bobby. Now come on, let's get out of the way before they hit full speed."


End file.
